


Changes

by Shizujo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Late night thoughts, Other, Yoosung Kim/Main Character (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizujo/pseuds/Shizujo
Summary: Sometimes, it was still hard for Yoosung to get used to change. Not that he would complain.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyneko/gifts).



Yoosung forgot that it was the weekend for a second. That second in which he woke up and sat straight up abruptly in cold sweat ¬—as if his dream self realized something was off, his big amethyst eyes fully open, holding fear that quickly dissipated when he looked at the clock, and then at the calendar: Sunday morning, 4:53 A.M. He didn’t need to worry about going to school… Especially considering that he already graduated.

He rolled his eyes as he scolded himself mentally over his stupidity, an action followed by his back hitting the mattress again, arms and legs spread unevenly on the soft fabric that covered it. He turned his head to the left and looked around, analyzing the room until he found Lisa sleeping on the carpet; he assumed his little show scared the poor kitten out of the bed, so he muttered a small ‘sorry’, and smiled, convincing himself that the small animal could understand the oh, so complicated human concepts of regret and guilt. Because in all honesty, he still had a hard time comprehending those.

Taking his glance back to the bedside table, and saw red glasses: a gift from the one that was, without a doubt, his soulmate. He only ever used those to make them happy— his eye surgery was successful, after all. He let out a quiet giggle at the thought of their eyes shining, and their lips curling up to form a satisfied grin at the sight of his eyes, framed by the glass and the colored plastic that gave him the juvenile look that he was so self-conscious about in the past.

It still amazed him how quickly he got past all physical insecurities, knowing that they loved him for who he was without minding his looks. It was incredible still that his sleepless nights and torturing, neverending nightmares were slowly being erased to leave space for the sweetest of dreams, thankfully increasing in amount every time. Not to mention that he was getting better with his kissing methods… ah, he couldn’t help but finally move to cover his reddening cheeks with his calloused hands, as if someone besides himself was gonna laugh at him for it (not that he’d give it too much importance— even if he was unable to control it, it was perfectly justified).

And then, Yoosung smiled sheepishly, his eyes pointed at the ceiling while his senses were lost, but completely focused in the lovely utopia of remembrance and hopes. The brightness of those memories could illuminate the dark room he was in with a shocking, yet unsurprising ease. Not to mention, they were strong enough to give him enough motivation to extend his arm to the bedside table, grabbing the phone resting on it, and turning it on.

Pathetically enough, he almost dropped the phone on his face, startled by the sudden artificial light that he should’ve been prepared for. But that wasn’t important.

Opening the app created by 707, he searched for his lover’s profile. When he found it, he sighed in contentment, seeing how the last exchange was made out of wishes for a good night and tooth-rotting compliments. Before doing anything else, he yawned and gave a glance to the upper right corner of the screen. It was 5:29 A.M., way too early for his sweetheart to be awake… even then, he felt like he needed to take the risk and hope they had the phone on silent mode or that a message notification wouldn’t wake them up… It’d be nice if they were having a good dream, or even better, dreaming about him. He’d never want to interrupt that.

_Ugh, okay, enough with the second thoughts and self-doubt._ They’re happy with you and you’re happy with them, it’s okay. He scolded himself again, saying it out loud this time, maybe to give it more effect. His eyes closed briefly while he took a deep breath, and when they opened again, he was determined. Time to move his fingers to write, and then send:

_**[** Hello, sweetie!! Wake up~ let’s have a good day ^^ **]**_

After he pressed the button to send the message, he laughed a bit at the redundancy of the last part: after all, it was always a good day if he was to spend it with them.


End file.
